retro_minecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Retro Minecraft Version History
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Indev Indev version history Minecraft Indev / 0.31 Minecraft Indev || February 23, 2010 || Making bread takes less wheat Water works better Busting log gives the block instead of planks Cobblestone smeltable into normal stone Paintings added| Minecraft Indev || February 19, 2010 || Furnace block added Loot changed Sheep drops nothing Pig drops porkchops Creepers drop Gunpowder Spiders drop String Skeletons drop Arrows Zombies drop Feathers Flint and Steel can be crafted Minecraft Indev || February 18, 2010 || Armour can be crafted key|F5 toggles third person view Minecraft Indev || February 14, 2010 || Paradise and Woods theme Minecraft Indev || February 12, 2010 || Day/night cycle |- || Minecraft Indev || February 9, 2010 || New armor model made Minecraft Indev || February 6, 2010 || Farming Hoes, Farmland, Crops, Seeds, Wheat and Bread added 0.31 || February 5, 2010 || Difficulty slider Peaceful causes health to regenerate and makes no monsters spawn Rana removed 0.31 || February 4, 2010 || Animals only spawn in bright areas Monsters only in dark areas Pathfinding tweaked 0.31 || February 4, 2010 || Mobs can avoid cliffs, lava etc. 0.31 || February 2, 2010 /0.31 February 1 2010/0.31 January 31 2010 Old mobs in MD3 format added Flint and Steel available from mobs Need pickaxe to mine stone Harder materials require better tools Tools take damage Better tools last longer Title screen Water texture seen while underwater Support for old mob models Minor bug fixes 0.31 || January 30, 2010 || Craftable Bowls, Mushrooms, arrows, bows, TNT, Workbenches, chests and golden tools Emerald now diamond Many other crafting recipes 0.31 || January 29, 2010 || Crafting Right clicking drops one of a stack Craftable Sticks, Pickaxes, Torches, Swords and Axes added MD3 mobs roam land Smelt ore by lighting fire to dropped blocks Craftable gold and iron blocks Diamond Ore and Diamonds added (Called Emerald in this version) 0.31 || January 28, 2010 || Items have 3D likeness 0.31 || January 26, 2010 || Spawn in a Mossy Cobblestone house with chests full of nearly every block and all available tools Gears added 0.31 || January 25, 2010 || Block particles Explosions lose power when going through stronger materials 0.31 || January 24, 2010 || Chests Arrow sound effect Can drop whole stack of items instead of one at a time 0.31 || January 22, 2010 || Liquid spawner in level generator Fluids can spawn above sea level and on floating islands Less flooded caves Working Bow and Arrow Local saving and loading Better explosions Can place blocks on resource items Resource items will be pushed off 0.31 || January 13, 2010 || Finite water, always drains from highest remove location Oceans have infinite water Water doesn't move on surface it's on Won't spread out over unfilled water surfaces, if it has an empty space next to it Will evaporate (2/3 probability) or copy (1/3) 0.31 || January 11, 2010 || Fullscreen mode accessible via Template:Key |- || 0.31 || January 11, 2010 || Lava sets fire to flammable materials All items and mobs can catch fire Iron shovel, pickaxe and axe gather different materials 400% faster Apple added Flint and Steel now places fire Islands have more sand |- || 0.31 || January 9, 2010 || Fire added Light reaches farther Torches slightly dimmer |- || 0.31 || January 7, 2010 || Deep floating maps have layers of islands Level theme selection (normal, hell) |- || 0.31 || January 6, 2010 || Level type selection (island, floating, flat, original) Level shape (square, long, deep) Level size (small, normal, huge) |- || 0.31 || January 5, 2010 || New sound engine |- || 0.31 || December 25, 2009 || Isometric level rendering screenshot added Inventory screen Functionless non-block items Items lying on ground Can drop items and blocks Can pick up items and blocks |- || 0.31 || December 23, 2009 || Leaves give shadow Grass grows in slightly lit areas Torches added |- || 0.31 || December 23, 2009 || Indev released- is creative mode with Rana and dynamic lighting Giants no longer spawn